


Treat Him Right

by 3ALover



Series: Ice Orgy [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: When Yuzuru Hanyu asks Stephane if he wants to have a threesome with him and Javier Raya to piss off his ex-boyfriend, neither man can find a good reason to turn down a chance to get with Yuzuru Hanyu.





	Treat Him Right

**Author's Note:**

> I had horrific insomnia tonight. It's 3:30am and I've been writing this since around midnight when it became obvious I wasn't going to be able to sleep. This is filthy and kinky and also has a bit of emotional parts. ENJOY!

Yuzuru didn’t often drink, at least to Stephane’s knowledge, so he was very surprised to see Yuzuru having drinks at the hotel bar, sitting at a table all on his own. A lot of the skaters were there, so he didn’t understand why Yuzuru would be drinking by himself. Stephane was about to go join Johnny, Nobu, and Jeff, but decided to take a different turn and sit at Yuzuru’s table. Yuzuru looked up, surprised. “Oh, Stephane,” he said, smiling forcedly. “Hi.”

Stephane looked at his flushed cheeks and hummed. “I thought you didn’t drink? Also why drink alone? I figured you would want to be with your friends. Javier’s group are sitting next to Nobu. You would have a blast with drunken Javi and Nobu.”

Yuzuru snorted, eyes turning grim. “Yeah, I bet.” He finished his drink. “I cannot drink much. This only saki I get,” he confessed. He snorted, showing he was clearly a little tipsy but true to his word, in control. “I should find different bar. Not have to sit here with _him_ ,” he spat.

Stephane hummed. “Ah. Let me guess. Someone in this room made you angry,” he said, and Yuzuru nodded, still looking pretty bitter. “Well, if it makes you feel better, I’m fighting with Johnny right now. That bitter bitch thinks we should date again. Ha, like that worked so well over a decade ago. He just won’t back off about it.”

Yuzuru gaped. “You used to date?!” he hissed, leaning closer. “Wow, how you still such good friend?”

Stephane shrugged. “Time heals a lot of wounds.” He grimaced, his stomach tightening some. “Hell, if I’m going to go full confession mode, it’s probably because deep down I’ll always love him and I’d rather be friends than cut him out of my life after all the years we’ve been though together.”

Yuzuru scoffed. “What a bitch,” he blurted out. “You know, I admire Johnny all my life, but recent I am start seeing he is a bitch,” he said bluntly. “He is mean to my friends behind backs, he tries to steal every hot man he sees, and he hit on my boyfriend when I am not there.”

“You have a boyfriend?” Stephane asked, absolutely surprised. He didn’t think Yuzuru really did anything in the way of as social life. He didn’t even have Yuzuru’s phone number because Yuzuru didn’t talk to people often.

“Had,” Yuzuru grumbled, picking at a scuff on the table. “He want ‘settle down’ and ‘have kids’ and do not think it worth waiting for me.” He huffed. “Promised we will stay friends always, promise he always will still love me as friends.” Yuzuru scoffed, shooting a glare across the bar. “He do not even talk to me. First time I see him in months and he avoid me because girlfriend may get ‘mad’ if she see photos of hugging like he always do. Bastard,” he grumbled.

Stephane gaped. “Javier?” he asked in surprise. He had always seen, as everybody did, the affection those two had. They always touched and hugged ways that seemed less than platonic. However, Javier Fernandez was, in everybody’s eyes, straight as an arrow. He had hooked up with women left and right every time he wasn’t with a girlfriend at the time. “Wow. I really thought you were just friends.”

Yuzuru snorted. “Now we are not even this, I don’t think.” Yuzuru suddenly looked at Stephane and in that moment, Stephane felt like prey being stalked by a tiger. “Want to have revenge sex with me?” he asked and Stephane’s jaw _dropped_. “It is okay if you do not want to. I will just fuck Raya,” he added.

Stephane opened and closed his mouth a few times before swallowing. “Um. I… guess?” he said, unsurely. He was finding it hard to look at Yuzuru’s youthful face and not remember exactly how _young_ he was and how old Stephane was. “Are you sure you want to do that?” he asked. “I’m much older than you and you’re angry. Are you sure you won’t regret it?”

Yuzuru shrugged. “No. Actually, want to have three person sex with Raya? Really get revenge? You show Johnny you do not need him, I remind Javi what he give up when Raya tell him details later.”

Stephane couldn’t help a small smirk. “You’re really pissed, aren’t you?”

“And I do not have sex since he break up with me after Olympics,” Yuzuru pointed out. “I miss sex. Why not fuck two really handsome man?”

Stephane chuckled. “You’re shameless.” He thought about it, glancing over at Raya. He was a very handsome man. And he was gay and single so he would probably be fine with it. “Mmmm. I’ll do it if we can get him to join in.” He winked at Yuzuru. “You’re very beautiful, but I like them more masculine these days.”

Yuzuru smirked. “Come with me,” he said, standing up. Stephane finished his drink and stood as well, hooking their elbows together as they headed over to the table Javier’s group of friends sat at, including Raya. “Hey, Javier,” Yuzuru greeted as he got to the table.

Javi turned around with a smiled. “Yuzu, hi.”

Yuzuru giggled. “Sorry, Jabi, I actually mean other Javier.” He looked at Raya, who looked surprised. “Steph and I have question for you. Can we talk?” he asked, and Raya looked confused but smiled.

“Sure.” He got up and, to the table, said, “I’ll be right back,” and then followed Yuzuru and Stephane a bit away from the tables their friend were at. “What’s up, guys?” he asked and Stephane smirked when Yuzuru turned flirtatious eyes on him. He leaned against Yuzuru some, biting his lip seductively at Raya. 

“We have idea,” Yuzuru said, smirking a little bit. “We want you to have sex with us,” he said simply.

Raya’s jaw dropped and his cheeks turned red. “I- I- um. Why?”

“You’re a deliciously gorgeous man,” Stephane purred. “And we want to have some fun with you.”

Raya glanced over his shoulder, then looked back before clearing his throat. “Yuzu, isn’t it a little… complicated. Sleeping with me? I know you and Javi have a history-“

“He break up with me over a year ago, Javier,” Yuzuru said simply. “It’s not his business who fucks me. You’re hottest man here besides Steph. I want two hot men to fuck me. Steph thinks you are hot and wants to suck your dick.” He reached up and put a hand on Javier’s chest, biting his lip. “I promise, I can make it so good for you. Steph, too,” he purred, leaning in a little closer. “I have seen you naked in locker rooms. I love big cock and if that is you soft, mmmm,” he purred and Stephane was actually a little shocked at how dirty Yuzuru was being in public. He was also a little turned on already at the thought of Raya having a big cock.

“Trust me, I’ve been bisexual my whole life,” Stephane said, winking. “I know what to do to a man,” he said enticingly. 

Raya let out a long breath and nodded. “Yeah, okay. I’m- I’m definitely on board,” he said, and Yuzuru gave him a pleased smirk.

“Good. Now okay?”

“Yes, right now. Absolutely right now,” Raya said, grabbing Yuzuru’s hand to lead them back to his table so he could get his things. “So I’m heading up early,” Raya said, grabbing his coat off his chair. “Long day. You know how it is,” he said, cheeks red.

Stephane smiled and waved at the other skaters. “Yuzu and I will go with him. See you all tomorrow.”

Yuzuru waved cutely. “Bye bye,” he said, and then let Raya take his hand again and lead the way to the elevator.

~

It wasn’t that Javier didn’t feel kind of guilty about agreeing to sleep with his friend’s ex. He did kind of feel shitty about that, especially when Javier had gaped at him as he left and it was obvious as anything what he was going to do. It was just that… Yuzuru was fucking hot. Stephane Lambiel was a wet dream walking. He liked them both big and muscled and slim and twink-ish, so the chance to get into bed with _both_ Yuzuru and Stephane wasn’t something anybody with a working dick could pass up. 

In the elevator, he cleared his throat. “So. How is this going to work?” he asked.

“I have biggest bed, probably,” Yuzuru said. “And I just want both of you to fuck me, really. It do not have to be kinky if you are worried about this. I just want two men to fuck me until I scream.”

“My, my, Yuzu,” Stephane said, laughing some. “You are not at all shy, are you?”

Yuzuru smirked. “I haven’t had sex in over a year, Stephane, I have no reason to be shy. The only person to ever fuck me dumped me after I get used to sex whenever I want it.”

Javier felt a pang of guilt, again, at the reminder that his friend used to date Yuzuru, but with Yuzuru bluntly saying he wanted to be fucked until he screamed made his pants tighter. “I’m okay with whatever,” Javier confirmed. “As long as there’s nothing weird kinky, I’m fine.”

Stephane gave him a predatory look and Javier’s pants tightened even more. “So, if I wanted to fuck you, too, I can?”

Javier nodded quickly. “Yes. Please, yes.”

“This going to be so fun,” Yuzuru sighed happily.

~

Yuzuru couldn’t wait any longer, so as soon as they were all in his room, he grabbed both of them by the fronts of their shirts and pulled them each into a searing, filthy kiss. “I am not patient,” he said in a rough tone, and Javier seemed just as eager as he was, because he grabbed Yuzuru by the waist and pulled him into his arms, kissing him hard and fast, hands exploring every curve of his body. Yuzuru moaned, sinking a hand into Javier’s hair. He gasped between kisses when a hard body pressed against his back and lips touched his neck. He pushed his ass back, moaning at the feeling of a hardening bulge pressed against his ass. He pushed forward experimentally and moaned as his own cock rubbed against another. “Oh yes, this is going to be so good,” he sighed as Raya pulled away from him and kissed Stephane over his shoulder. Yuzuru slid his hand up under Raya’s shirt, tracing his abs while watching them kiss. 

He felt hands sliding under his shirt and he wasn’t even sure if it was Stephane or Javier, they were surrounding him so well with their larger bodies. His shirt was tugged up and he raised his arms. As soon as his shirt was off, there were lips on his shoulder and Javier ducking down to mouth at his nipple. “Ah!” he gasped, arching into the touch. “Clothes, please,” he begged.

They released him long enough for them to all get their clothes off, and as soon as they were undressed, Yuzuru grabbed each of their cocks, feeling of how deliciously hard they both were. They were still in the doorway to the room and he didn’t even care as he kissed them both, hard, sloppy, filthy kisses, and then folded to his knees gracefully. “Fuuuuck,” Stephane groaned, and Yuzuru looked up at him with a smirk before leaning in and taking his cock into his mouth, not bothering to tease. He stroked Raya’s cock with his left hand while bobbing up and down on Stephane’s cock. “God, look at him. He’s so eager for cock, Javier,” he purred, and Yuzuru glanced up to see them both looking down at him. “And he knows what he’s doing. Mmmmm. How is it possible he’s only had one cock in his life before?”

“I can’t believe someone so beautiful can’t get laid when he’s so, so gorgeous,” Javier sighed. “Although, you’re not so bad yourself,” he said, looking at Stephane, and Yuzuru moaned when they leaned in and started kissing. Yuzuru pulled off of Stephane with a bit of a whimper and turned to pay Raya attention. He moaned when Yuzuru sucked him down and it was so deep and sexy. Also, his cock was _huge_. Yuzuru had never had something so big inside of him but he couldn’t wait for it to happen.

When he pulled off of Raya, he looked up at them. “Bed?” he asked, and they both nodded, and took a hand each to pull him to his feet. He led the way, putting a little extra sway in his step. When he got to the bed, he crawled up onto it, looking over his shoulder with a sultry smirk at the way they both had their eyes glued to his ass. He knew how good his ass was. What he wasn’t expecting, however, was for Stephane to grab his ankles and drag him back to the edge of the bed. “AH! What- OH!” He gasped, eyes widening when Stephane sank to his knees and buried his face in his as. “Oh FUCK!” he whined. “Oh fuck, oh fuck.”

“Are you okay?” Javier asked, crawling up onto the bed beside him. He brushed Yuzuru’s hair out of his eyes.

“I never- this- i- oh GOD!” Yuzuru whined, brows scrunching together in awe.

“Really?” Javier asked, tracing the lines of his face gently. “Nobody ever ate you out? That’s pretty shocking, considering how perfect your ass is.”

“N-no,” he panted, shaking his head slightly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, this- I- it’s so good,” he moaned. Raya stroked a thumb over his lips and Yuzuru opened his mouth, flattening his tongue to the pad of his finger. He looked up at him as he gently bit his thumb, moaning around it. “Fuck my mouth,” he moaned, and Raya’s eyes darkened. He shuffled around to sit on his knees, lowering himself so Yuzuru could reach. He closed his eyes when Javier’s cock filled his mouth and just relaxed his jaw, letting Javier do what he wanted to with him. Raya cursed in Spanish and started gently thrusting into his mouth. 

“Oh fuck,” Javier panted when he thrust too far and Yuzuru didn’t complain or gag, just took it. “Fuck, he can deep throat.” Yuzuru moaned around Javier’s cock because Stephane’s tongue was _inside his ass_ now. When he pulled his mouth again Yuzuru whined in protest.

“Sorry, but I’d really like to try fucking your mouth, too. Is that okay?” he asked, and Javier pulled out so Yuzuru could answer.

He gasped some for air, but nodded. “Yes. Okay.”

“Come here,” Raya said, pulled him up. He kissed him, holding him in his arms for a second before he lay him down on his back, giving him a pillow to put under his head. “More comfortable this way,” he said, then kissed down Yuzuru’s body as Stephane moved to kneel over his head. Yuzuru moaned as Stephane slid into his mouth, being gentle but determined. He really moaned when Raya sucked his cock down, too. It got even better when he slid two fingers into Yuzuru’s ass, fingering him and sucking his cock while he let Stephane fuck his face. When Raya found his prostate he jerked, legs threatening to snap shut around Raya’s head. “Oh, careful, haha,” Raya chuckled. “Don’t kill me with these gorgeous thighs.”

Stephane chuckled, stroking his hair back from his face as he looked down at him. “You’re very sensitive, aren’t you, Chéri?” he asked.

Yuzuru was in heaven. French was such a sexy language, and he had a French speaking man fucking his face while a Spanish man, the language he was used to in bed, was fingering him open to prepare him to take the biggest cock he had ever had before. Both Stephane and Javier were bigger than his ex, and he couldn’t wait for both of them. He tapped Stephane’s thigh and he pulled out immediately. Yuzuru coughed a little, and wiped his mouth. “Someone fuck me, please,” he moaned, looking up at him. “My jaw getting sore,” he confessed.

“Awww, I’m sorry, Chéri.” He moved away and leaned down to kiss Yuzuru, who moaned into his mouth. “You’re just so good at sucking cock, we got excited,” he purred and Yuzuru’s eyes fluttered at how fucking turned on he was. He smirked suddenly as he traced a hand over Yuzuru’s body, faintly tracing his abs before moving to teasingly circle his nipple with one finger. “Mr. Raya, I do think since both of us get to come, it’s only fair we make him come twice,” he purred and Yuzuru’s eyes widened.

“What?! I can’t come twice, that’s crazy.”

“You’ve never had anybody treat you right, then,” Raya said, shaking his head as he crawled up Yuzuru’s body, kissing as he went. “You’re the most sensitive man I’ve ever touched. You nearly screamed just from rimming and you nearly strangled me with your thighs when I barely brushed your prostate.” 

“Someone really didn’t know how to pleasure their partner,” Stephane said, not mentioning Javier’s name. He clicked his tongue. “That’s just not right.” Yuzuru moaned as they both lay down, Javier on top of him and Stephane beside them, both of them touching and kissing his body. “You’re too beautiful to not be _worshipped_ ,” Stephane purred. 

Yuzuru whimpered, only to gasp when Raya used the distraction of Stephane talking and touching him to prepare himself, because in one swift move, Raya rolled his hips back, lifted Yuzuru’s thighs, and thrust into him without warning. “AH!” Yuzuru cried out, tossing his head back as he shook at the unexpected fullness.

“Shhhh, are you okay?” Raya asked, kissing his cheek, and Yuzuru nodded, grasping at his shoulders.

“Yes, yes, just- fuck!” Yuzuru moaned, curling his fingers into Raya’s skin, scratching at his back. “It’s so big. It’s so good and so big,” he panted. 

Raya kissed him sweetly. “Tell me when it’s okay to move, mi principe.” 

“Now, you move now,” Yuzuru gasped, and when Raya started slow, smooth thrusts, he groaned audibly. 

“Fuck, he’s so tight,” Raya panted, looking over at Stephane, who leaned in and kiss him. Yuzuru moaned, watching them kiss while he was fucked tortuously slowly. He whimpered and Yuzuru gasped, looking over his shoulder to see Stephane was fingering Raya as they kissed. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Yuzuru blurted out, earning a chuckle into the other two’s kiss. Yuzuru moaned as Raya’s big, thick cock rubbed him all the right ways, so thick it was impossible for it to miss his prostate every time. “Know what would be more hot?” Yuzuru panted, looking at the two of them. “Fuck him while he fuck me.”

Raya’s eyes widened and Stephane smirked suddenly. “I’ve never done that,” Raya confessed. “I had a threesome once with my ex but not like that.”

“Oh, Darling, you don’t even know what all I’ve done,” Stephane purred. “You forget, I’m bisexual, I’ve done about everything you can.” He kissed Raya again and then crawled around. “You’re going to come so hard you can’t see straight,” he said, and Yuzuru moaned at the thought of how long it had been since he felt the erotic pulsating feeling of someone coming while fucking him. He just hated they had to use condoms and not be idiots, because when Javi used to come inside of him, the feeling of it dripping out of him turned him on even though sex was over. 

Yuzuru was so lost in pleasure as Raya sucked his throat and fucked him that he wasn’t prepared for Raya to cry out and his hips jump, fucking Yuzuru harder than his tempo. He looked and groaned when he saw Stephane kneeling behind Raya, fucking him in alternating temp to Raya’s thrusting forward into Yuzuru. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!” Raya gasped. He screwed his eyes shut and Yuzuru stroked his curls to soothe him. “Oh shit, it’s so much. Oh my God this feels good,” he panted.

His eagerness to fuck himself back onto Stephane’s cock and into Yuzuru made him speed up and fuck Yuzuru harder, which made him see stars. The new angle made Raya’s abs rub his cock just right and he dug his nails into Raya’s back. “Yes, yes, yes,” he panted. “Fuck, I’m gonna come, oh my God, I’m- I’m-“

“FUCK!” Raya groaned loudly right beside his ear, hips jerking into him harder than ever, and it was just enough to push Yuzuru over the edge with a loud cry.

“YES!” He didn’t even care what he was doing to Raya’s back as he spilled between them, coming harder than he had in over a year. “Oh fuck, oh fuuuuuck,” he gasped as his orgasm finally eased off. “Fuck, your cock is so good,” he said, and Raya chuckled against his neck.

Stephane moved away so that Raya could pull out of Yuzuru and get off of him. “Wow, that was so much better than I could have imagine,” he said to Stephane, leaning over to kiss him as a thank you.”

“Mmmm, my pleasure,” he purred. He looked down at Yuzuru, who just gave them a thumbs up.

“So good, would bang again,” he said, then giggled at his silliness.

“Oh, we’re not done with you, Baby,” Raya said, sliding a finger through the cum on his belly teasingly. “We promised you two orgasms,” he said, leaning down to kiss him.

Yuzuru whimpered. “I really do not think-“

“Shhhhh,” Stephane said, tracing a finger over his still-twitching and over-sensitive cock, making him whine slightly and close his legs. “We will let you recover a bit,” he decided, then bypassed his cock to stroke his thighs. He kissed up his body while Raya kissed his neck. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you scream. Remember what you said you wanted?”

Yuzuru moaned and nodded. “Yes,” he breathed. “I- I want feel it when skating tomorrow. Every fall, I want feel tender ass where two big cocks destroy me.”

“Fuck, you’re filthy,” Raya groaned. “Giving you up was the stupidest thing that asshole ever did,” he said bluntly.

Yuzuru felt a pang of sadness but shook his head. “He do not deserve me,” he said tightly. “I give him everything and he throw me away to go make babies. He live life he want. I will find man who loves me enough to wait for retiring. I wanted babies, but not ready to quit.”

“You never should have to,” Raya said, kissing him sweetly. “Don’t be sad, though. You’re in bed with two of the hottest men in the skating world. We may not love you, but we appreciate what we’re getting to have.”

Yuzuru giggled, biting his lip. “Mmmm, I appreciate what you have to give me,” he said, only to gasp as Stephane bit his nipple. “Oh yes,” he breathed. 

“I think he’s ready for round two,” Stephane said to Raya, then kissed Yuzuru’s chest again. Yuzuru whimpered as Stephane slid two fingers into him, teasing his already loose hole. Yuzuru knew what he was doing. When he found his prostate, he gently stroked it, making him whimper and whine as his sensitive body came alive again. Yuzuru was shocked to feel himself growing hard after that insane orgasm not long ago, but he was eager to have Stephane take him apart like he promised. 

Once he was fully hard, Stephane kissed him and sat up. “Turn around for me.” Yuzuru moved around, getting on hands and knees for him. Raya lay beside him, rubbing his back and sides as he waited. “If it gets to be too much, just stop me. I promise, I don’t want to hurt you,” Stephane said, and then slid into him slowly.

Yuzuru sighed. “Mmmm, I will, but you do not must go easy. I am not breakable.”

“Oh, I think we all know that, Yuzu.” Stephane started up a tempo that felt good but wasn’t nearly as hard as Yuzuru expected. 

“I think you say fuck me hard,” he goaded, pressing back on his cock. 

Stephane chuckled dangerously, and Yuzuru had no warning before Stephane grabbed him around the middle and pulled him upright, holding him against his chest with one hand splayed over his collarbones and the other on his waist as he started violently snapping his hips into Yuzuru. Yuzuru wailed and Stephane bit his neck. “Is this what you want? Is this what you like? Fucking you within an inch of your life?” he growled.

“AHHHHHH, YES!” Yuzuru cried. He clawed at Stephane’s thighs and ass, hanging onto him. Raya pressed up against his front, kissing his throat and licking his nipples, and eventually, taking his cock in his hand to stroke him. Stephane’s punishing thrusts were borderline painful and yet so good Yuzuru’s eyes rolled. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, AH! YES! YEEEEESSS!” he screamed, babbling in Japanese and English mixed together as the pleasure mounted so high he could barely breathe. 

“Come on, come for us. Show us how much you like being used,” Raya growled, kissing his slack lips hard and filthy, and Yuzuru grabbed for him, crying against his mouth with every thrust until finally he came, screaming so loud the might get kicked out of the hotel after this. 

Yuzuru must have blacked out momentarily, because when he opened his eyes, he was sagging against Raya, and Stephane was plastered to his back, panting desperately. “Oh my God, fuck, I’m sorry, Yuzu. You’re going to be so sore, but fuck. You just kept begging and I-“

“I like it,” Yuzuru slurred. “It’s good. What I want, Steph.”

Raya whistled, basically holding them both up. “Man, I’ve never seen anybody’s ass take a beating like that, Yuzuru. You’re fucking kinky,” he said, and Yuzuru laughed weakly. 

“I always want try it this way. I just never get chance before.” He whined when Stephane pulled out of him and shivered. “Fuck, that will hurt later.”

“It’s okay. I’ll give you painkillers in the morning,” Stephane said, kissing his shoulder. “Did you have fun, Javier?” he asked, and Raya chuckled.

“Oh yeah. Fuck, I’m gonna be remembering this when I’m lonely for a loooong time.” He kissed Stephane over Yuzuru’s shoulder and Yuzuru watched them with his cheek resting against Raya’s arm. 

“Mmmm, me, too,” Stephane said. He flopped down on the bed. “Can I please sleep here, Yuzu? I’m fucking exhausted.”

Yuzuru laughed and followed him. “Sure.”

“Goodnight!” Raya said, flopping down with them, all three of them giggling. 

~

The next day, Yuzuru whimpered every time he fell on his ass. Stephane saw him struggling and felt bad, but when he remembered how Yuzuru came so hard he blacked out, he felt smug instead. Raya blushed every time either of them looked at him, which was adorable. 

“What the hell happened to your neck?” Stephane turned around to see Johnny examining Raya’s neck, only to whistle when he tugged the shirt back and saw the scratches going down further. “Damn, Papi. If you’re that good maybe I should give you a visit sometime,” he said, and Stephane rolled his eyes and gave a fond chuckled. Johnny was such a slut. He knew his friend wasn’t perfect, but he still couldn’t help but feel fondness for how predictable he was.

“Um, uh-“

Stephane slid to a stop beside Raya and smirked at Johnny. “Oh, he is, trust me,” he said with a wink.

Johnny looked taken aback. “Wow, when the hell have you ever bottomed?”

“Oh, it wasn’t me, I was just witness to it,” he said, and Raya blushed darker. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sooorreee,” Yuzuru whined as he skated up not far from them to get his water. “Johnny, nobody ever warn me good sex make you so sore, you are a big slut, why you not warn me about this?!” he demanded, pouting at him. 

Johnny gaped. “Wait! Did you three-“ He looked between them and Yuzuru just winked.

“Let’s just say I see why you dated him,” he said, then skated off shamelessly wiggling his ass at them. 

Johnny gaped. “STEPHANE HE’S JUST A BABY HOW COULD YOU?!”

“What’s going on?” Javi asked, sliding to a stop beside them. “I love good gossip.” He looked at Raya and Stephane and smirked. “Did you two drop Yuzu off at his hotel room and go have fun?” he teased.

Stephane remembered the pain in Yuzuru’s eyes when he recounted Javier ending their relationship, and he felt a sick surge of anger. “Oh, we didn’t get to our rooms last night, but Yuzuru’s room has a king, so it was fine,” he said, winking at him. “Yuzuru seemed to really like our ‘sleepover’ going by the bruises and scratches Javier and I have today,” he said, then blew him a kiss and skated away.

When he looked back, he saw the two Javiers having a furiously whispered conversation in Spanish while Johnny stared between the two of them in confusion. It might be petty, but good revenge was rarely anything but.


End file.
